


Lost

by Terfle



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Glinda looks back on her Shiz days & mourns the loss of Elphaba's friendship





	Lost

The love we lived has now been lost,

I look over my shoulder often a year,

A long time it has been since our paths have crossed.

 

What is done is done, to everyone’s cost.

Your friendship made you dear

The love we lived has now been lost.

 

Daisy chains, sleepovers and secrets,

All that we shared and more.

A long time it has been since our paths have crossed.

 

A friendship transparent through the window pane

Shattered in the heat of a child’s laughter, that game,

The one we all invented on a whim.

 

We weren’t to know the next chapter,

The spark of our bond would fade and dim.

The love we lived has now been lost.

 

We grew away, life goes on

But it takes a lot to try and forget you,

Even though you might have, of our friendship that has gone.

 

I’ve known for a while,

There is no more love lost,

A long time it has been since our paths have crossed.


End file.
